


A Confession of Fools

by alarminglyrmus



Series: NCT one shots [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ??? is it really tho, Fluff, Just Taeil being flustered as always, M/M, and Johnny doesn't physically appears, really that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alarminglyrmus/pseuds/alarminglyrmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taeil, a Shakespeare fanatic, can only blabber and hide when he suddenly starts to get strange messages consisting of his favourite author's quotes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Confession of Fools

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnicornBliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornBliss/gifts).



William Shakespeare, the actual god of writing and poetry, might as well be jumping around in a field of money with how many schools promote his books. All that includes books, as in libraries and classes, have at least one of his stories, making him a noble and an actual nightmare that stays in most students’ minds while in high school. They curse at him in his head, mumbling to themselves why he had to use such hard words and imagery, why all the similes hidden in his poetries have to be so complicated. While most students throw their book away when they're finished with the assignment Taeil keep each one of them, including the Shakespeare classic Hamlet, his favorite book at the moment. 

 

In a way he understands all the complains the book gets, of course the people would rather be partying than reading a book at dawn. But, in all honesty, it's such a masterpiece. 

 

Even now, with the last page shaking in his hand, tears dripping down his cheeks, he is overwhelmed by the beauty that holds the book.

 

Too caught up in reading the golden words [a dead march.] he doesn't feel a shy tap on his shoulder. After the third time he finally notices and closes his book in shock, glasses falling to the bridge of his nose.

 

"Excuse me." The person whispers, lightly and softly. Taeil blinks and lets the book fall on his lap, pursing his lips before turning around to look at the owner of the velvety voice. A boy smiles at him shyly and he wonders how such young kid got into the high school's library.

 

With a wide smile and innocence radiating from him, the boy calls out in a soft voice. "Sorry to interrupt your..." he can see how the boy's gaze went from his eyes to his cheeks, were probably dry tears sit at. Flustered, Taeil rubs his cheeks and waits for the boy to continue, "reading time. If I may say. Do you know where can I find the book Romeo & Juliet?" 

 

Heart beating against his will, cheeks red and eyes wide in shock, Taeil fumbles with the tower of books sitting beside him. As his hands shake each time he touches a book, he breaths in and out. After seconds of sitting there with eyes glued at his back, Taeil takes out a small pink book from his stack of books and turns back to the boy.

 

He smiles, strangely so, and extends his hand to show the boy the cover of the book. The young freshman gasps and brings his hands to his mouth, it's a little fancy act and from it Taeil can take on that the younger is probably rather well on finances. 

 

"Oh, finally I've found it! I've been looking for this book for the past days. Almost all my fellow friends found their own copy but I was so lost." Taeil smiles softly then, feeling the nerves easing in his body at the way the younger smiles in happiness. After giving him a last glance, eyes looking for any kind of regret, the freshman gathers the book in his hands. 

 

"I'll take it back as quickly as possible!" He chirps. 

 

Taeil nods, "You can tell me your name and it'll be okay." 

 

"Jisung. Class 115, freshman." Taken aback from the sudden information thrown at his face, Taeil doesn't see the younger boy walking away while giggling, almost skipping in his step. 

 

Afterwards, with a giddy smile on his face, Taeil goes back to finishing his book. The smile of the freshman burning in the back of his thoughts, he finally felt like he accomplished something after years.

 

 

A day later, the senior goes through his morning like always, almost robotically doing everything at this point of the semester. Wake up, bath and change, eat breakfast, brush his teeth (again) and give his cat food and milk to drink. So when out of boredom he checks his phone while walking, just to look at the time, he’s more than surprised to see an unknown number flashing on his screen with a message below. Frowning at the device, he swipes the screen and waits. The message is entirely seen now and Taeil blushes as he goes on reading.

 

 _I would not wish any companion in the world but you_ , it reads. A shiver runs up his spine and flustered, Taeil walks quicker towards his class room.

 

“You okay man? You’ve been red for the entire hour.” His seat partner, Taeyong, mentions later as Taeil scribbles down random words. Romeo is the first one he wrote, and it glints on the corner of his notebook. Ignoring the random concern on the popular gal’s voice, Taeil continues writing, specifically writing the sentence that has been the main thought in his mind.

 

 

Honestly, if this is any form of prank, he wants it to stop. Because its Shakespeare, he’s already crying just from that single message. He curls into himself and lays his head on top of his knees, his phone shaking in his hold.

 

 _When I saw you I fell in love, and you smiled because you knew_ , the next one says.

 

“Never in my life have I smiled at someone while looking at their eyes! What does this even mean?” He cries, throwing his phone at the other part of the couch. The woman behind him chuckles and adjusts her glasses.

 

“Whoever’s sending that to you is a romantic human, although we all know Romeo and Juliet didn’t end well.” Fed up, Taeil glares at the elder woman and instantly receives a slap on the head.

 

“Respect your elders you brat,” Biting his lips, Taeil blushes and falls back on the couch, an exasperated sigh leaving his lips.

 

After fifteen minutes of the senior whining and moving around, purposely making noises to distract the librarian, she looks up from her book of _How to Choose the Gender of your Child_ , Taeil doesn’t want to ask.

 

“Honestly, if you’re so paranoid to know who it is, just look around you for once.” There’s a strange glint in her eyes and in all seriousness, he wants to go home and hide beneath the comfort of his sheets.

 

 

_“Love me or hate me,_

_both are in my favor..._

_If you love me,_

_I’ll always be in your heart..._

_If you hate me,_

_I’ll always be in your mind.”_

**_William Shakespeare_ **

Oh for god’s sake. What even is this? He swears he is about to bang his head against a wall, at least that’ll relieve the pain in his heart every time a message appears or it’ll make it worst, probably. And there’s the fact that every time he reads one a flash suddenly passes through his eye sight, maybe he’s crazy or he just needs to go to the ophthalmologist, he hopes the latter.

 

“It can be a person whose hobby is Photography.” He snorts, leaning away to hide his face from the curious eyes of the older woman.

 

“Why would such mythical creatures be interested in me?” He says and pouts, changing his position to lay down in fetal position.

 

“Well first of all, you’re very handsome,” with a roll of eyes he opens his mouth to remark something but is cut off before the first letter goes out of his mouth, “and no, I don’t want you to buy me the new Paulo Coelho book. Anyway, back to what I was saying,” implying, he corrects in his mind, “you’re also very... charming, in perpetual vision.”

 

Rolling around to face the woman, he gives her a bored expression before hiding his face again and screaming into the book.

 

_Love_

_comforteth like_

_sunshine after rain_

Four days, it’s been four days since the last message has been sent. It’s also been four days since the last time Taeil’s nails were still alive. He looked around, he really did, a hint was the only thing he wanted but there was nothing, and there’s still not a sign of a person looking at him. He even went to that smart student in junior class that knows how to hack into devices and find hidden information but whoever sent all the messages was either rich or just stupid, or both. Jaemin had pointed out that whoever was sending the cheesy quotes bought a phone only to do that, no data was left behind.

 

He wants to slam his head against his locker but just when he reaches said thing a person touches his shoulder. Wide eyed, he jolts away, shaking and pressing his books to his chest. Jisung stares at his shaking body with amused eyes, a small smile ghosting over his lips.

“Sorry, looks like I scared you.” He shakes his head, standing still and loosening his hold on the books. Some eyes are diverted to the couple and Taeil wants to run away from all the attention.

 

“Here,” Jisung extends his hands and Taeil gasps at the sight of his favorite book sitting clean on the younger’s hands, “I’ve already finished my report. Thanks for letting me borrow it, have a good day.” He smiles and walks away, leaving Taeil flustered with the book heavy on his hands.

 

A shadow follows the boy as he jumps away, happily whistling away all the while. Taeil stares, taken aback by the rapid exchange of words between them (he didn’t say word actually but). Deciding that it was enough mystery for a day, he packs his books inside his bag, sniffing and stumbling from side to side at the feeling left from the staring.

 

Willing himself to run out of there as immediate as he can, he ignores a paper that falls from the book in his hands and quickly pockets it. Later on, when he’s home alone, he can scream as loud as he can when he reads the paper after remembering it existed when cooking.

 

_Honestly, I’ve never liked William Shakespeare that much, sure his poetry is great and all his stories gather the emotion one wants to poses for another human. But after seeing you in the library reading one of his books I had to gather information from all his books, just to talk (or flirt if you will) with you. So much nervousness built inside me stopped me from actually coming up to you to talk about Hamlet. And then I decided to start sending messages, hopefully they explained all my feelings and desires. If it’s not much of a bother, would you like to meet at the café in the corner of our school at 5 p.m.? We could read together._

 

 

**FY1AO, JOHNNY.**

**p.s.: you’re cute**

**Author's Note:**

> hello guys! ^^ after actually hibernating for ten years i got the inspiration to write something without smut or curses. i'm actually proud of how this turned out so i hope you guys like it! also this is dedicated to my muse and gf, Toony. I hope you like it as much as i like you /blushes/.


End file.
